Molded plastic garment hangers are widely used for the purpose of shipping and displaying garments. Particularly, in the garment manufacturing industry, such a hanger is often an inexpensive ship-on type whereby the garment is shipped from the manufacturer or wholesaler to the retailer while suspended from the hanger. Generally, such garment hangers are inexpensive single-piece or unitary molded plastic structures which are adapted to be either discarded at the time of sale, returned to the garment manufacturer or provided to a customer free of charge in conjunction with the purchase of the garment suspended therefrom.
Garment hangers of that type may either be simply constructed as molded plastic structures incorporating a unitary or metal central hook portion adapted to be suspended from a suitable support, such as a garment rack or the like, or with a hanger body portion having arms extending in opposite directions from the base of the hook portion so as to facilitate a garment to be suspended therefrom. When needed for specific use, the opposite or distal ends of the body portion or arms may be members to enable the attachment of various kinds of garments thereto, such as underwear, slips, brassieres, swimwear, multiple garments, and the like.
Typically, such garment hangers have a hook portion elevated above a horizontally-extending body portion, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,155; 3,463,369; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 246,817. In order to grasp a garment effectively, clips, grips, slots or hooks (collectively referred to herein as "clips") are placed at the ends of the body portion of the hanger. Such prior art hangers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,079; 4,629,102; 3,738,549; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 236,572.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,079 and 4,624,102 disclose a hanger having an elevated hook member, a hanger body having horizontally extending arms and, respectively, resilient grips and clips of a U-shaped configuration located at the end of each arm. The U-shaped configuration includes first and second members, which are connected to each other; the second member also being connected to the hanger body. The U-shaped garment engaging grip or clip has a double-flex mechanism to prevent breakage of the grip or clip when a garment is resiliently engaged.
The hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,549 is specifically adapted for displaying brassieres. The brassiere hanger includes a centrally disposed hook and upwardly and outwardly extending first and second hanger arms wherein at the end of each arm a strap-receiving means is located. The strap-receiving means defines first and second strap receiving slots which are generally U-shaped channels into which the shoulder strap of the brassiere is inserted thereby allowing the brassiere shoulder strap to rest on or be draped over the first strap-receiving element.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 236,572 discloses a similar hanger which includes a centrally-located hook at the base of which is a solid hanger body portion, the lower portion of which defines a wide-V shape and upwardly and outwardly and then vertically extending first and second hanger arms.
When displaying the garments hung on such garment hangers in a retail store a unit having extension rods is typically used. The extension rods extend outward from a vertically extending base at different elevations. Each extension rod holds a finite number of hangers. The separation distance between the different levels must be at least the same size as the hanging distance of the hanger with the garment hung therefrom. By maintaining such a separation distance, placing and removing the hangers on the extension rods is done without interference form an extension rod that is immediately beneath.
In each of the above-described prior art hangers the arms of such hangers are narrow. Consequently, when a brassiere is hung therefrom the shoulder straps must be wrapped around the hanger arms to take up slack. Hangers having wider arms and body members, such as the hangers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,447 and 5,040,686, have been developed to overcome this problem, as well as to maintain a neat appearance and to increase the number of units of the hanger with the brassiere which can be hung by a display unit.
The hanger of U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,686 includes a central portion and two elongated hanger arms which extend away from the hanger portion. To maintain a neat appearance and to limit the number of times the straps of a brassiere must be wrapped around the hanger arms to avoid slack, the hanger arms are wider than in other prior art hangers. Instead of a hook portion, the central portion has an inner facing side defining a space adapted to accommodate a support member inserted therein, such as an extension rod, so that a portion of the side may rest against the support member. The portion of the side resting against the support member is at an elevation higher than where the shoulder straps of the brassiere are to be held by holding means located on the hanger arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,447 discloses a display hanger having a hanger body which includes a central portion having an extension thereabove and sideward portions ending in bra-hanging extremities and effecting high density display of garments. The extension above the central portion includes a hook portion having an interior detent for receipt of a display rod. The sideward portions are transversely-extending cantilever-supported members.
The prior art also includes a number of garment hangers that are molded so as to receive various indicia or logos, which may be representative of the garment manufacturer, designer or, possible, the retail establishment, to provide a form of advertisement and to also identify the origin of the garment being suspended therefrom. An embossed logo may also be imprinted therein so as to provide various color contrasts provided through molded raised or recessed surfaces representative of a logo, advertisement, or the like as mentioned hereinbefore. Typical examples of hangers having an indicia or logo include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,195; 4,006,547; 4,115,940; and PCT/AU90/00048.
Most molded plastic garment hangers are strengthened by arms which are of an I-shaped cross-section ("I-section") having a central web and upper and lower flanges defining the upper and lower surfaces of the hanger arms. A hanger with an I-section is more specifically described in Australian Patent No. 54 4211 (AU-B-21403/83) and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 283,854. The I-section of the arms is substantially symmetrical about the horizontal neutral axis of said section. The channel or I-section extends through the transition region between the arms and shoulder of the hanger. A typical example of such a hanger having an I-section is that set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,079 and 4,629,102.
Garment hangers having an I-section are widely used as intimate apparel hangers because such hangers are simple to manufacture molds for and easy to mold. However, hangers having an I-section tend to fracture, under extreme load conditions, in the region of transition between the shoulder of the hanger and the arm of the hanger, particularly when the hanger is used to support a heavy garment. When the hanger is used to support a heavier garment, the arms tend to bend at the transition region between the shoulder and arms and can, therefore, develop fractures or breakages in these regions. Such problems can develop, in particular, when the hanger is molded from a less flexible material such as general purpose polystyrene.
In terms of forces applied to a hanger when a garment is hung, hangers having an I-section are the strongest resisting the weight of the garment. The maximum rigidity is concentrated in the direction of minimum loading. In the intimate apparel industry, however, the hanger's ability to resist the weight of the clothing is not the greatest consideration. With that class of clothing the bending moment due to elastic waistbands and the method of loading the garment is usually as high, if not higher, than the loading due to garment weight. The result being that the hanger is more massive than it needs to be.
To provide acceptable resistance to lateral deflection when a garment is hung on such a hanger, it is necessary to maintain the width of the body and arms of the hanger above a pre-determined minimum which is dependent upon the weight of the garment and the maximum wall section allowable for effective molding. The type of raw material (i.e., plastic) is also relevant. While an I-section is adequate for supporting a vertical load, its resistance to lateral deflection can only be improved by the use of superior grade raw material, by increasing the wall section and by increasing the width of the flanges.